Phoebe's Exit
by Dr.Geller's-Protege
Summary: This is an AU story of the one couple that should have been but was never established. It is a chick story with elements of one of my favorite movies. This would have been a submission for Valentine's Day had I been in the groove. Hope you enjoy.


**Phoebe's Exit**

These characters are the property of Bright Kauffman and Crane and Unchained Melody is the property of the Righteous Brothers…

It was a bitter cold October evening as the cab sped along the Manhattan Bridge. It was getting late and Pheobe knew she was late for Monica's party. As she looked at the clock on the dash board she again regretted ever agreeing to her last appointment. The client was rude, crude and in her opinion; a cheapskate. Looking up she wasn't sure where it could have appeared from, but right in front of her was the most beautiful cat she had ever seen. Such a glow to its fur…such a shine…such a…

"Oh… get out of the way. No… don't just sit there. Get out of the way!!" and not even giving it a second thought Phoebe reacted by swerving to miss the cat. The next thing she knew she was in a spin out of control. After what seemed like an eternity, Phoebe again regained control of the cab, but the sight out the front window only caused her to shake her head.

"Oh No…Monica is going to kill me…" but Monica was the least of her worries for at that moment the front of the cab smashed into the side barrier and with the speed she was traveling, Phoebe felt the rear of cab rise off the road in a forward somersault. When it again righted itself the sight out the front window had changed to that of the murky East River as it quickly seemed to rise up and meet her head-on in a deadly collision.

As the cab hit the water, the force was so great that the seat belt which held her in place snapped as if it were a rubber band and Pheobe felt herself thrown forward with an equal and opposite force which could not be stopped by a structure such as the windshield. And as her head and face were cut and sliced by the broken glass, a single word burst forth from her throat before being permanently silenced, "Joeyyyy!!!" And hanging halfway through the windshield, the light slowly faded from Phoebe's eyes…

**Meanwhile in an apartment in the heart of The Village…**

Joey Tribiani was having a very restless and disturbing nap. It was a tough and tiring day on set so Joey decided he was going to take a short nap before Monica's big Halloween party. Joey loved Monica's parties, so he wanted to make sure he was well rested and ready to "How you doin'…" to every lovely young lady he could corner or pass close by to so as to apply the 'ole Tribiani charm…"

But as he lay there tossing and turning, he knew something was wrong. He could just feel it. At first, he thought maybe he had a bad pizza that day, but that couldn't be it. And as the feeling grew, he felt himself break out in a cold sweat. No, he realized something was definitely wrong and that wrongness involved one of his friends…only which friend? As he lie there the sweat started to flow more freely down his brow…shivers now rode up and down his spine making him toss from side to side. Dark images of cabs, cats, swerving... as a cab somersaulted over the side of the Manhattan Bridge. More sweat… move shivers as the view changes and he sees the cab hit the cold and black water. And as he watches, one final severe chill races through his body as he hears his name rise up to him in a death cry. And sitting up abruptly, he realizes who that voice sounds like and he awakens with a numbing fear as he looks around the dark apartment. And even though the apartment is cool he is sweating uncontrollably.

"Phoebe? No… oh God NO!!" and springing from his bed, Joey dashes across the hall to Monica's apartment praying that it was a bad dream… And barging through the door he yells with all his might, "PHOEBE!!!"

Abruptly all activity stops in Monica's apartment as everyone stares at their highly deep and agitated friend. Ross and Chandler were just about to renew an old feud of who could kick whose ass in a fight and they just stared open mouthed as Joey was frantically looking over the room in the search of someone. Monica and Rachael were sitting on the couch adding the final touches to one of Monica's famous treats. At the sound of the name, Monica stood up and approached her friend…

"Joey? What's wrong?"

"Where's Phoebe, Mon? Is she here…is she HERE?!?" asked Joey whose wide eyes and free flowing sweat made the others know that something was definitely not right here.

"No, Joey. She had a late appointment over in Jersey. Why?" replied a now very concerned Monica.

"No…no…no." was all Joey could say as he sank onto the couch and clutching a nearby pillow. "Why God why…? What did she ever do to deserve this?" and as he rocked back and forth the tears began to flow…

By now the mood was definitely one of grave concern as the others gathered around their distraught friend. Rachel moved next to Joey and grabbed onto his left arm. Chandler came behind Joey and started to massage his shoulders. Ross who was extremely flabbergasted sat in the chair facing the couch trying to figure out what to say to his friend. Only Monica seemed to contain her wits about her. As she sat on the table in front of the couch, she grabbed Joey's hands and asked softly, "Joey… what are you talking about?"

And as he answered, Monica looked in Joey's tear-stained eyes. And what she saw there frightened her immensely…for she saw fear.

"I came home from the set today. It was tough and hard that I was tired. I wanted to be ready for your party… you know I love your parties…"

"Yes, Joey I know. Please go on." She gently urged him on.

"Well I laid down with Huggsy, like I always do. You know all soft and warm under my blankets…"

"Yes… I know. Please go on…" Usually by now Monica would be a little bit impatient with her friend, but something in his eyes made her more compassionate than usual.

"At first I started to feel as if something was wrong like I ate a bad pizza… but then I thought 'nah, it couldn't be as I didn't even have pizza today…' But that something changed to a feeling of dread and that someone I knew was in trouble… but I couldn't figure out who until the dream…" and with that Joey again started to cry.

Seeing her friend so distraught, Rachel placed her arms around Joey and pulled his head to her bosom and gently rocked him like a baby, "SSShhhh…there there Joey…sssshhh. Please go on."

"I was on the Manhattan Bridge and I saw a cab swerve to miss a cat. It lost control and went into a spin. When it stopped spinning it hit the wall and somersaulted over the side of the bridge. As it hit the water, I heard a voice call my name… and the voice sounded like Phoebe."

When Joey said the name, the silence became like a heavy shadow which stole all sound. Chandler who was massaging Joey's shoulders stopped and did a double take. Ross who was about to make a comment sat back in the chair with his mouth open. Rachel and Monica both let go of Joey and as one raised their hand to their mouth in utter shock. The silence would have continued forever but was broken as a loud knock sounded on the door.

"Open up… it's the New York Police."

Monica rose slowly from the table and opened the door. Standing just outside were two uniformed policemen with grim expressions on their faces…

Letting the men into her apartment, Monica noticed that one of them was carrying a guitar case. And suddenly she became very much afraid. She felt as if her world had come to a grinding halt.

"Are you Monica Geller?" asked the other officer.

"Yes, I am Monica…" she softly replied as her tears started to well in her eyes.

"I need you to come with me to the station to identify a body…" and at that point time did seem to come to an end.

Rachel sank onto the couch again and placing her hands over her mouth so as not to scream just shook her head as the tears started to flow freely. Ross quickly sat next to her and wrapped her in his arms and slowly rocked her as he too started crying.

Joey jumped from the couch and ran to the balcony. Fearing that Joey was going to jump, Chandler ran after Joey to stop him. And the next sound which came from that direction was Joey who loudly wailed, "WHY GOD WHY…HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US… HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME...!"

Hearing his best friend in such anguish was more than Chandler could bear. He grabbed onto Joey and pulled him into a tight embrace and together the two friends just stood on the balcony and cried.

Seeing her friends in such a tortured anguish, Monica knew what she had to do. Although she could easily have broken down like her friends, she knew she had to be the strong one. She knew that her friends would need her to take charge. She always took charge. And knowing that the time would come when she could grieve; now was not that time. Although she had tears in her eyes, Monica took a deep breath. Asking for the guitar case, Monica gently laid it on the table. Turning from the table Monica said, "Ok…let's go."

Grabbing her coat from the hook, Monica looked again at her friends. Mustering all her courage, Monica followed the officers out the door and softly closed it behind her.


End file.
